The Apprentice
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: In LRK's TBA, Holmes said, twenty years ago, even ten. This is what happened when Kessie, daughter of a duchess, comes into the employ of Mrs. Hudson, proves equal in deductive ability to Holmes himself. Horribly written...truly. I was young.
1. Meeting the Master

My First Sherlock Holmes Fic, but by no means my first Fic. I hope you enjoy, Tell me if it's crap.

RAMPANT PLOT BUNNY!

Chapter 1: Meeting the Master

During my most desperate hour, I was mildly surprised to find that, of those who came to help me, my mother and my dearest friend weren't among them. I say mildly because my dearest friend, Mary, was in position to help, being my maid and my mother only made things so much worse. Oh…Excuse me, Let me introduce myself. My name is Kessandra Masterson, first born daughter and only child of the Duchess of Berwick.

What could have happened to me that was so horrible that I feel the need to put it on paper? Well, It's not so much The Incident, I feel I need to tell, but what happened after. You see this is the story of how I came to the acquaintance of one, Mr. Sherlock Holmes.

So on with the actual story…I feel I have to explain what happened first in order to make sense of what came of it.

It was, I believe, the middle of February, when the incident occurred. I had decided, to relieve the monotony of the tail end of winter in London, to visit my friend Emily where she was staying at her little manor in Sussex. I stay for a week and, by the time I returned to London, I was in much better spirits. Also by the time I returned, I found the whole of London Society in a twist at my 'scandalous' action. I was completely baffled by the half-whispered, half-complete gossip. When I arrived home, I had planned to ask Mary about it and, if she was as in the dark as I, my mother. These plans, however, never came to be. For upon my arrival home, I found my mother in such a state of fury, that I would have been worried after her health, if the anger had not have directed at me.

"Kessandra Masterson! How dare you set foot in this house after your behavior of the past week!" The Duchess of Berwick, shrieked at me.

I stood and gaped at her. "What behavior?"

"WHAT BEHAVIOR? What behavior? How dare you! After….After spending A WEEK, a week with that, that man at his manor! I should very well through you out! I should disown you after such behavior?"

Again, I simply stood there for a minute, and then shut my mouth, pulled my self up to my full height, which is at least four inches over my mothers. "Mother! What on earth are you talking about? I have spent the last week with Emily in Sussex! Whom would I have been staying with?"

"That Man! That Earl, What is his name, Theodore!"

"Teddy?" I asked with much incredulity. "Why on earth would I want to spend a week with Teddy for? That's absurd!"

"Teddy! Have you no shame?" Her eyes blazed. She really was a most terrifying site to behold. "Get out of my sight! Now! And I want you out of this house as soon as possible." She turned on her heel and staked out of the room.

I stood in her wake utterly aghast. How could she treat her only child that way? Looking back, I understand only a little better then I didn't then. She had, five years previous, lost a son in a most shameful scandal. My younger brother, Paris, fell in love with a married woman. It was quite ironic really; he followed his namesake quite well until the husband found out about the affair. He killed Paris in a fit of rage. It broke my mother's heart, and brought shame to the family. I suppose she didn't want anything like that to happen in the family again, so she didn't even listen to reason. Teddy was no help at all. After going up to my room and packing three of my simplest dresses (one of which I borrow from Mary and neglected to give back), I left the house immediately, in said dress, after saying goodbye to Mary.

I went straight to the telegraph office and wired Teddy to help explain to my mother. I never received an answer to the message, although I am told it was open and read. I knew what I was going to do. I had been dying to get away from the house permanently, but I couldn't before this. It was proper for the daughter of a duchess to work for a living, but now I could. I was going to get a job as a maid, until I made enough money to go to the continent or America. I had a few pounds in my pocket so a used a few coins to buy a copy of the Strand Magazine. I flipped through it while collecting my thoughts and my eyes fell upon a story. Not just any story, but a Watson narrative about my hero, Sherlock Holmes. An idea struck me as if a light bulb went off in my head.

I rose from the bench I had been sitting on and pushed my way down the street. I was going to see if the man Watson chronicled through Conan Doyle was real and, if he was, to see if he was as magnificent as they made him out to be. My feet had brought me through my musings to the door of 221B Baker Street. I mustered up all my nerve and knocked upon the door.

It was open by a motherly looking woman, a little plump and very kindly looking. She smiled at me. " Yes, m'dear? What can I do for ye?"

I smiled back. "Mrs. Hudson, I surmise. I was wondering if you need a maid, because I need a job." I had already decided to be frank with her.

"Well, I won't rightly know, until you come in and tell me what ye can do." She stepped aside and I followed her the kitchen in the back of the house.

This was followed by a long chat about my qualifications. During which, I sent a silent thank you to Mary, who had at my insistence taught me the preliminaries of housework. Otherwise, I would have been completely lost and useless. Mrs. Hudson seemed to think I would be sufficiently useful and said I could have the job. She showed me the little, very little bedroom off the kitchen where I would sleep. I put my bag down on the bed and sunk down signing in relief.

I went out into the kitchen and asked what my duties would be. She gave me a cap and apron and led the way out of the kitchen. She showed me, miracle of miracles, up to what could only be Sherlock Holmes' study. Outwardly, I gave no sign of recognition, but inwardly I was in heaven. She told me what I was to clean and what shouldn't be touched. I wasn't to go near the chemistry table (which she called "The table wif the nasty smelly thin's on it" which I found quite amusing, since I had an area at home very similar). Nor was I to touch the mantle.

The room itself was exactly as Watson had described it. Down to the Persian slipper on the mantle, V.R. made of bullet holes in the wall, and the haphazardly strewn papers. The mail was fixed to the mantle with a knife and the bookshelves were dusty.

"He doesn't like people pokin' about. And I'm so busy with the rest of the house I've no time to clean in 'ere as well, so this'll be your prime responsibility." She looked up at me and I smiled.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson."

"Do you like being called by you' full name or do ye have a nickname?" She asked suddenly.

"Well, You can call me Kessie, if you like."

It was just about this time when the door downstairs slammed, which was followed by heavy tread on the stairs and the appearance of Mr. Sherlock Holmes and the honorable Dr. John Watson.

Mrs. Hudson smiled. "Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, I'd like ye to meet Kessandra, the new maid."

The taller, thinner figure, which was undoubtedly Holmes, raised an eyebrow at my name.

I smiled and said, innocently. "Yes, sir."

This caused both eyebrows to be raised. "Yes, sir, what?" He inquired in the unmistakable drawl of the overly educated English gentleman, which I am so accustomed to. His voice however was slightly different, it was biting to be sure, but the very low under current of amusement made his voice pleasant to the ear, rather then harsh.

"Yes, sir, I was name after the Trojan Cassandra, though my mother changed the spelling slightly."

"How did you know, might I ask, that that is what I was thinking?"

"I should think it obvious, sir. You are well educated, as you voice shows, so naturally you would know the tale of Cassandra the Seer. The raised eyebrow and slightly skeptically look you adopted when you heard my name, tells me you were wonder if she is who I was name after, for you assumed, I am sure, that was not educated for I show no outwards signs of education. I have no ink marks upon my hands, I do not wear glasses, and I carry with me no objects which could be analyzed for such information."

Holmes' eyebrows had nearly disappeared into his hairline and Watson gaped at me. Then Holmes chuckled softly and nodded. "I shall keep that in mind."

Mrs. Hudson took me by the elbow and led me out. I smiled.


	2. The Beginning

For anyone who reads reviews: Please ignore the one in Spanish. It's from Kiki and, if you read any of her stories, you know she's on some mad crack.

Enjoy! I hope…

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Days passed into a week, which slipped into several. I passed almost invisible through the house. Until, three and a half weeks following the day of my employment, I found another occasion to demonstrate my mental powers to Mr. Holmes.

I was bringing the tea up to Dr. Watson. I had just set it down on the table when a disreputable dockworker burst through the door. Watson leap to his feet. "My good sir, how dare you…"

While he raved, I poured a cup of tea and brought it to the man. "Kessie, what on earth are you doing?" Dr. Watson asked, aghast.

I just smiled at him and offered the man the cup of tea. "Would you care for a cup of tea, Mr. Holmes?"

Surprise flittered across his face, quickly, but disappeared in an instant. Dr. Watson just stared at me as though I had taken leave of my sense. Finally, after along moment, Holmes started to laugh, and continued to laugh until Watson cleared his throat. I hand Holmes the clean rag I always wore tucked into my apron and he wiped his face clean of makeup and grime. Watson gasped and I suppressed a grin.

"Excellent observation, Kessandra. How did you know?" Holmes asked, ruefully.

"Well, sir, you might want to check your belt and socks next time you use that particular disguise. The belt is slightly out date for a dockworker and a little bit too well made. I know an excellent place to get a replacement if you would like me to. And your socks are pure white." I smiled.

He looked down at his socks. "Yes," he said slowly. "A dockworker would not have white socks any more then a white shirt. Excellent. And yes, I would love for you to get a replacement for this belt." He dug into his pocket and handed me some old-looking bills. "You may keep whatever is left over, as thank you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Is it early enough for you to go today? I will be needing it for tomorrow."

I glanced at the clock on the mantle. "Yes, sir. It won't take more then an hour."

He looked at me for a moment, thoughtfully. "Do you think your accent is quite appropreaite for the district you will no doubt be entering?"

"Wah'ca be talkin' 'bout, governa?" I said in my thickest Cockney accent.

Holmes raised an eyebrow. "That's quite good, but not perfect. The v if more of an f."

I dipped a curtsey and said. "T'weren't be mor'en 'our" I left the room, Holmes looking thoughtfully after me and Watson looking bewildered.

When I returned, the two gentlemen had gone. I left the belt on Holmes' favorite armchair with a note saying how much it cost and the name of the shop and the man who sold it to me. The thought of the incident made me smile for the next few days.

Then, about four days following the little episode, early in the morning, I went into the study to dust only to find Holmes alone, sitting in his armchair, working on what appeared to be a math problem. I went about my work, but kept an eye on him. I noticed he seemed to be having some difficulty with it. I came up behind his chair and, looking over his shoulder, smiled and said, "82"

His head snapped up and he whipped around. "What did you say?" he asked sharply.

I made my face looked shy and uncertain. "The problem, sir. You looked like you were having a bit of trouble with it; I thought I might help. The answer is 82."

He turned and glared at the piece of paper in his hand, no doubt to the problem backward, furiously in his mind. "By God, It is 82. I've been working on this all day and you didn't look at it for more then a minute…" He trailed off, then looked up and me. "Sit." He commanded.

I sat across from him, on the edge of my chair, my entire body radiating nervousness.

He snorted. "Oh, come now, Kessandra. You may dispense with the act. You are no more frightened of me then I am of you."

I smiled and sat back in my chair. "I am glad you said that, because if you had believed it, I should be very disappointed in you, Mr. Holmes."

He raised his eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Now, down to business. Kessandra, you have already proven that you are very intelligent, far to intelligent, in fact, for your current station. What else are you capable of?"

"Education wise? I can read and write in English, French, Spanish, and Latin. I am fluent in all four of those and I am passable in Polish, Portuguese, and Italian. I know a little bit of Chinese. I used to own a chemistry set quite similar to you own, varying slightly in the chemicals it carried; they tended to lean more toward the poisonous. I have base-work knowledge of physics and I have a talent for Biology. In mathematics, Algebra is my specialty, but I am passable in geometry. I have never had a chance to study calculus. I have a workable knowledge of the classics of literature. In history, I specialize in the Tutor period, especially Henry VIII and Elizabeth. Is there anything I left out? Oh, I also have quite a talent for disguise."

"Well, well, that is impressive. How are your accents though?"

"I can do Indian, Chinese, Arabian, Spanish, French, Belgian, Southern America, New York America, and New England America, as well as Cockney, Irish, Welsh, Scottish (but not very well), and several other British dialects."

"Amazing." He then requested that I do each of the accents for him. He approved of most but thought a few needed work and the Scottish accent was hopeless, which I totally agree.

Finally, he stood and motioned me to do the same. "Let us test your knowledge of chemistry, shall we?" I followed him over to his table in the corner and waited while he chose several substances. He handed on to me wordlessly and I wafted it. "Sulfur." He handed me a new one. "Ammonia." A third. "Hydrochloric acid."

"Good." He smiled. "Now, I have one last question. Why did the Duchess disown you?"

I suppose I should have been surprised, but I wasn't. I smiled bitterly. "A misunderstanding. It was in the papers of course and it's on everyone's tongue that I am an awful slut, and a harlot. Of course, the rubbish that is in the paper is why my mother disown me, but that doesn't make it true."

His eyes narrowed. "If I recalled correctly, the daughter of the Duchess of Berwick spent an unchaperoned week at the country manor of Earl Theodore…I don't remember the rest of his title."

"That's alright. No one does. I don't' even remember the rest of his title and he was a good friend of mine at one time. Teddy was always a bit of an ass, but he showed his true colors that day. I had spent the week with my friend Emily at her manor. When mother wouldn't listen, she disowned me and threw me out of the house, I sent a telegraph to Teddy asking for help, and telling him what happened. He never responded, although I have it from a good source that he received the telegram."

"I see." He thought for a moment. "Who knows you're here?"

"No one, actually, no one but you. Including Mrs. Hudson. I told her my last name was Smelting, rather then the more recognizable Masterson."

"Good." He sat as if torn by indecision. "Do you like deduction?"

"Yes, very much. It used to be a dream of mine to become a great detective like you, but…well."

"Would you still?"

"What? Like to be a detective? Of course, but it's not likely to happen."

"Would you care to become my apprentice, as it were? Of course, you'd have to be apprenticed to Watson, too. And I think you should probably say you're related to one of us."

I sat completely still. This is what I'd been hoping for since…well, since I started reading Watson's stories in the Strand. "Uncle John sounds better then Uncle Sherlock, don't you think? Do you think he'd mind?"

"No. I don't and yes, that is more appropriate. You have similar coloring." Holmes cocked his head. "And speak of the devil, here he is now. Explain it to him and have him get you some more appropriate clothing. I have some business I must attend to." He stood and swept out of the room.

He must have swept past Watson on the stairs, because that man walked in looking bewildered. "Dr. Watson, Please have some tea and come sit down. Mr. Holmes wished me to explain something to you." I gave him a cup of tea and explained what was to happen. "So I will be apprenticed to the both of you. Also, he told me to have you get me some more appropriate clothing but I have a better idea. Oh, and I am supposed to call you Uncle John, now."

I stood and laying my apron and cap on my chair left the room, Watson trailing dazedly after me. The carriage was called and we climbed in. On the way, I explained to him what I had in mind. He agreed that it might work.

We arrived at my house in a very few minutes. I led the way. When the door was opened, I beamed, "Jerkins! How good to see you again. Tell Mary to meet me up in my room in a half-an-hour, All right? Thanks!"

I pushed passed him and, as I did, he informed me that my mother was in the sitting room. I burst into said room, saying, "All right, Mother, now this…" I stuttered to a stop to find Teddy sitting across from her. I froze. "How dare you!" I shrieked at him. He looked quite frightened. "Out, Teddy! Now. I want you out of this house and I never want to see you here again. If I ever find you here again, I shall throw you bodily out of the house myself."

He stood. "But, Kessie, I wanted…"

"I don't care what you bloody want. I wanted you to help me almost a month ago when my mother wrongly believed that I had been staying with you, but did I get it? No. We don't always get what we want!"

"But, Kessie, you were staying with me, that's why I…"

I could feel my whole body go rigid. He stopped talking. My eyes, I noted, were narrowed and my nostrils were flaring. He saw the danger signs, but failed, I think, to comprehend what they foreshadowed. I doubt he'd ever heard such language from a Lady of Quality before. "You lying, two-faced, Bastard! If I ever hear you spew such horse shit again, I will personally fucking kill you! How dare you slander me like that! You whoreson! You…You, Lying Bastard!" I walked slowly toward him as I spoke. When I had finished, I slapped him very hard across the face. I turned him around, picked him up by the collar and waistband, and walked him to the front door. Jerkins opened it for me, smiling. I threw him out onto the front step, saying, "If you ever so much as step on foot in this house again, or come with 20 yards of me, I won't be responsible for the injuries I inflict upon you." I promptly slammed the door in his face.

Going back into the sitting room, I was met by two astonished faces. My mother sat looking horrified and Watson, still, just looked confused. I introduced them to each other, and explained what was going on. My mother sat in stunned silence. Finally, a long moment after I had finished, she said, "Kessandra, Is it…proper that you should be living with these two men?"

"Mother, I have been living there as a maid for the last three and a half weeks. Why should be improper now? I am to be apprenticed to both doctor and detective. I will have my own room and I thought maybe I could bring Mary with me? She could fill the place I'd be leaving open."

"That seems proper enough…I can see nothing wrong with it, except of course that you are learning a trade, but I learned a long time ago that you weren't going to conform to society and just sit around. I give you my full permission. You may go up and have Mary pack whatever you think you need and you are always welcome here. I-"

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"If you were going to say what I think you were going to say, please don't. If you are going to…re-own? Un-disown? Whatever…me, don't tell anyone. It might work to my advantage, if I weren't seen as the daughter of a Duchess."

She looked taken aback. "All right, dear. Whatever you wish."

I knew I was dismissed, so I excused myself to go and pack my things, with Mary's help. I walked quietly upstairs, my face a mask, but inside I was ecstatic.


	3. The Case?

**This will not be update with any regularity. School starts in 11 days and I should be doing h/w but I am bored. So after nearly 3/4 of a year, here you go: **

Chapter 3 – The Case?

I had been a permanent fixture in the Holmes household for almost a month and my skills at disguise, language, literature, mathematics, and detection were improving rapidly under the guidance of a master. I was not, however, improving several of my accents and I was becoming rather hopeless the further into geometry I ventured. Mary had taken over the simple task that had been set for me (Mrs. Hudson had not been in need of a maid, but had taken pity on me) and she sleep in to room I had vacated when I moved up to the guest bedroom.

It was one day shy of a month and I was visiting my mother. It was the first visit I had allowed myself since the day I kicked out Teddy. Holmes was with me, wishing to be introduced to my mother. He did, not however feel it wise that all of Society know I was living in his spare room, so he had dressed in a very un-Holmes-Like and dapper manner. Which turned out to be a very lucky thing and caused me no end of amusement.

"Mother, I don't see what you are worried about! I am basically living a double life and you are aware of it. Society loves me now, because I am so scandalous, and they have no idea where I live. Everyone who knows me as Watson's niece, think I am just that. A poor niece whose parents died."

"I don't like it. I am afr-" She was cut of by Jerkins entering the room.

"M'Lady, Miss, Sir, a guest to see the Duchess. A Lady Eldermore." Jerkins stated and withdrew, making room for said lady.

Holmes stood out of curtsey. Mother stood out of shock, looking a bit like a young child when they are caught doing something naughty. I stood quickly and turned to the women in the doorway, ready to save the day or at least my freedom from Society. Or so I thought. "Lady Eldermore! How good it is to see you! How is Lavender? I hope she is well, I haven't seen her for ages! Oh, Madame, do come in a sit down. We must have a lovely chat about all I have missed. I am sure Lavender has told you everything. You two are the best of friends even though you are mother and daughter!" I gushed. Did I mention that I hate gushing?

I ushered the Lady in, all the wile smiling happily and sneaking glares at my mother willing her to sit down. Finally, she got the message and returned to her seat. I began to gush again. "Oh, Lady Eldermore. I have missed your parties so! You must give another one soon. I would love to see everyone again. Oh! You could open the season early! That would be lovely. Oh, how awful of me I haven't introduced to my," I hesitated slightly for effect. "friend. Lady, this is Johnathon Meldon. Johnnie, this is Lady Eldermore, the mother of my dear friend Lavender, you know the one I talk about all the time?" I said this, praying that Holmes wouldn't trip me up, sure that he wouldn't.

"Ah, yes. I do remember you talking about Lavender, Kessie darling. How lovely to meet you Lady Eldermore." I almost sighed in relief. Holmes had even pick up my insinuation and played along. Oh dear, I really should have feared for my reputation, but I couldn't have possibly cared less. Mother just sat there looking mildly horrified.

"My dear Kessandra, that is exactly what I wished to speak to you about and the sole reason for my visit. Lavender is becoming bored with winter and has begged my to open the season early this year. I have relented and am planning a ball for next Friday evening."

"Oh, Dear! That soon? However will I get a dress made in time!"

"You will find a way, Kessie. You always do." Holmes said in an affectionate voice, soundly oddly similar to Teddy. I suppressed a shudder.

"I am sure you will manage something beautiful, Kessandra, you always seem to be at the height of fashion! However, Lavender has always told me you wished to be a detective." She smiled at me. I could almost feel Holmes stiffen. I plaster a fake smile across my face and didn't even dare to look at my mother.

"Well, you know how I love the Watson narratives in the Strand."

"Yes, I believe everyone knows how much you idolize that Mr. Holmes that Doyle writes about." I felt myself turn pink, and could not look at Holmes. How very awkward this all was. "That is why I knew I must come to you. Someone has sent me a note warning of a jewelry theft. It says that someone is planning to steal my large diamond necklace that night of the party. I am so very worried."

My ears perked up at this. Could it be a case? "Do you have the note?"

"Yes, actually. Right here." She handed me a badly crinkled piece of paper. I nearly cringed. No fingerprints would be found on it. "I had hoped you might be able to help me."

"I believe I might be able to, yes. Do you have the necklace with you? Oh, how exciting! I get to be a detective." I could not kept all the amusement out of my voice, but I tried very hard. She pulled out a black velvet box and handed it to me. I opened it and gasped softly. My God, It had to be the biggest diamond I had ever seen. It was a least 8 or 9 carats probably closer to 15. The thing was enormous. "Lady, if you leave it with me until the party I promise to arrive early and return it, so you may wear it that night."

She agreed and, after a few more pleasant (not at all) gushings, she departed. When she left, I slumped back into my chair. I turned to Holmes, who had one eyebrow raised. "What? I thought we could have a fake made so they, whoever they are, wouldn't steal the real thing."

"What?" he queried in return. "Several things, actually. Why on earth did you imply that I was your '_friend_'?"

"Well, I had to tell her something! She has never seen you before, and I have been missing for almost two month now from this house. It is not like I have a reputation to protect and I didn't even give your real name!"

"Alright." Apparently he conceded that point. "At what time did you begin gushing and please do not do it again?"

"That, Holmes, was my Society persona. Ghastly, wasn't it?"

"Indeed."

"However, if you think that was unbearable you should be Lavender. She is terrible. The biggest gossip in London, besides her mother, of course. Therefore be the time we return to Baker Street, everyone in London will know that I have taken another lover, this time of no rank, name Johnathon, whom no one has met. And that I am no doubt living with him, as I am no longer in residence at Berwick Place."

"Just so. And lastly, for the moment, you idolize me?" He smirked faintly and quirked the eyebrow higher.

I could feel the blush creeping up my neck to my face, but I refused to allowed it. It took me a moment, but I conquered the reddening of my face. "I do not idolize you, as Lady Eldermore so graciously put it. When I was younger, I loved the Watson stories, because his Holmes…or rather you, had the life I always dreamed of, but knew I could never have. However, life has a tendency of defying all expectations and plans and here I am as your apprentice. So, no, I do not idolize you, I simply wanted to be you, up until about two month ago." I could not look him directly in the eye, so I didn't see the look of amazement and admiration that passed there very briefly.

"Ah, well…"

That, however, was when my mother recovered from her shock. "You slipped into that rolled very easily, Kessandra."

"Mother, do everyone a favor, and shut up and think a moment before you insult everyone and go accusing anyone of anything unseemly, which you undoubtedly regret later, as no here is having any unseemly affairs…that I know of."

The Duchess of Berwick actually shut her month and took a deep breath. "Kessandra, are you going to that ball?"

"Yes, actually, I was thinking both Holmes and I should go, as it would seem odd for me to go with out my new…well…you know." I looked between them helplessly. Holmes simply smirked and my mother glared at me. "I thought I might cause even more scandal by showing up in a red gown…however, that might be a bit much. Although, it might be alright if it's rose colored. Hmm. Will you have one made for me, Mother. You always seem to know just what is fashionable."

"Yes, well. At the moment, necklines are shockingly low. I was appalled at the last Gala I attended, but it is the fashionable thing. I will see to it, a rose dress and rose shoes. Mr. Holmes, would you like a new suit for this ball?"

"No, Madame. I thank you, but I believe I have the proper attire for such an event." Holmes declined gracefully, looking like he'd rather spend the next ten year in a opium-induced stupor then have to attend fittings. Which, thinking on it, was probably accurate.

My mother and I talked of the ball for another twenty minutes, while Holmes looked bored. We took our leave then, as my mother had an appointment.

As we sat in the coach on the way back to Baker Street, My mind could not calm down. I sat perfectly still, my thoughts going a mile a minute. My first real case! And I was going to see Holmes in a tuxedo! That should be very amusing.

I could not wait for ball.


	4. The Ball

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**As I have absolutely no idea what color hair nor eyes Holmes had, I made it up. Forgive me…Not actually don't because I really don't care.**

**The Ball will actually end up in two chapters even though this chapter is called The Ball. The chapters end when I feel they should not to be consistent or meet someone else's requirements.**

**My Chapters are short and I updates sporadically. Deal. With. It.**

**Chapter 4 – The Ball**

The morning of the dance dawned, fulfilling every cliché, bright and early, literally. The sunrise was nearly five minutes earlier then it should have been and the sun blazed over the horizon. It was really quite a sight to behold. I stood in Holmes' study looking out the window at the amazing view, nursing a mug of tea and musing over the events to come.

In the time between my visit with Lady Eldermore, Holmes had had several perfect fakes made of the necklace, just to be safe. I had also had my new dress completed and sent over. It now lay in all its splendor across my bed, waiting to be worn. It was stunning, however immodest. My mother, pillar of fashion that she was, had not left anything to my tastes but rather turned me into a fashion model. The rose colored velvet was offset by lovely black-lace neckline and several-inch-lick hem. The neckline, as my mother had said, was dangerously low. I, now, planned not to lean over to look at anything, much less retrieve something I'd drop. My shoes were made of the same rose velvet with small heels.

As I mused over the preparations we had made, wondering whether they would be enough, I felt a presence behind me. "Good morning, Holmes. Lovely day for a jewel theft, don't you think?" I turned to find him with one eyebrow quirked and a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Quite." There was no need to ask how I knew it was he. Had it been Watson, he would have marveled at it until I explained to him that it was quite simple; he walked with a heavier step. But, of course, it wasn't Watson. "Are you prepare for you first case on this, as you say, lovely morning, Kessandra?"

I turned once more to gaze at the rising sun. Was I ready? Even for so small a case? "Yes, Holmes. I believe I am. I also think I may be more prepared for this one then you are."

I glanced sidelong at him to gauge his response to this. His other eyebrow rose to match the first. "Oh, and why is that? I have moved in the higher circles of Society before, you realize?"

"Yes, to be sure. However, you have never moved in this particular circle to which I am so accustomed. I know these women and some of the men to whom you will be introduced. I also have been in this particular position once before, although not of my own choosing. Teddy, damn him, was very fond of introducing me in the same manner I introduced Johnathon to Lady Eldermore."

"I see."

"Do you? Really?" I turned my full gaze to him and found him staring back just as steadily.

"I believe I do." And in his eyes I saw compassion, kindness, and most important of all I did see understanding. Looking back, now, I think that is the moment I fell in love with him, standing by that window, drinking tea, and watching the sunrise.

However, I did not realize it then, so I simply smiled at him and returned my gaze to the window. "I believe I have an idea, to make our act a bit more believable…"



The day passed in a flurry of activity in preparation for the Ball. All to soon, I found myself standing, once again, in Holmes study. This time, dressed in my newly made gown, I was exposing almost the entire tops of my breast above the nipple to the world, but most importantly to Holmes who was eying my dress with something akin to fear in his eyes. He cleared his throat, still looking horrified. "I was under the presumption that we were attending a ball, not walking the streets."

I scowled at him and, almost snarling, replied, "I am well aware of my current resemblance to a White Chapel Whore; there is no need to remind me. Blame my mother. It is she who is entirely responsible for the design of this garment."

He simply raised an eyebrow and held out his arm, which I took. I looked around me and asked, "We haven't forgotten anything, have we? I hate leaving things behind."

I was reassured by Holmes, that yes, we indeed had everything we required. We departed for the Ball.

I will now take a moment to comment on how dashing Holmes looked in his tuxedo. I will never forget the amazing effect of pure white and stark black playing against his black hair and lovely gray eyes. We did make a very impressive sight.

Now that that is said, we may move on to more…appreciable things, such as the complete lack of conversation during the carriage ride to Lady Eldermore's home. The silence was slightly uncomfortable, but not strained, somehow. It seems now as if Holmes and I were comfortable in each other's presence, but on this occasion were nervous or worried about the circumstances in which we found ourselves. So, for fifteen minutes we sat in silence and I felt foolish in the gown my mother had made for me.

The arrival at the Ball did absolutely nothing for my nerves. I was already wondering if I as a suitable partner in detection for Holmes, no matter how confident I was that morning, and to be thrust into this particular circle of Society was harrowing at the best of times. However, I smiled brightly and switched into my Society Mode, upon descending from the carriage.

When we arrived at the head of the staircase that led to Lady Eldermore's outrageous ballroom, I inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm my nerves. I say attempt, because it did, in fact, fail and the following walk down that enormous stairway was the most frightening few minutes of my life until that point. Little did I know…

At the foot of the stairs, we were greeted by a very enthusiastic Lavender. She prattled on and on about my gown and about my Jonathon, which cause Holmes' lips to twitch in what looked suspiciously like a smirk. "Lavender, I know you're excited to see me and to meet Johnnie, but we really must speak with everyone. I haven't seen anyone in _ages!_ Come let us search out Lizzie." With that, I fled Holmes' side, abandoning him to the masses…or rather, to Lady Eldermore, who had appeared just seconds before my departure.

Weaving through the partygoers, I picked up snatches of conversation here and there.

"Oh! Lady Eldermore does throw the best parties. I hear that Constan-"

"When is the next ball? I really need to find-"

"Did you here about the manager of that bank down in the Square? He disappeared for-"

"Have you seen Mary Kelly's gown? It scandal-"

"Has the papers said anything about the robbery at that-"

I dismissed it all as idle gossip, if only I had listened more attentively. But, what's past is past and I am getting ahead of myself.

We wove through the party for, what seemed to me like hours, which really only was maybe three quarters of an hour. By the time we had reached Lady Eldermore again, I had decided I would go in search of Holmes, only to find him standing calmly talking to the Lady.

"Johnnie! There you are! I have been looking all over for you!" I said effusively. "We must dance!" I grabbed Holmes' hand and proceeded to drag him onto the dance floor. "I hope you know how to dance!" I hissed quietly.

The smirk that had threatened earlier broke free. "Indeed."

I am chagrinned to tell you that Holmes was the best dancer with whom I have ever had the pleasure of sharing the dance floor. Soon after we began, the floor had cleared to leave us room. Couples stood off to the sides and watched us and whispered. I barely noticed. I was mesmerized by the man who had his arms around me. His long, elegant fingers curled around my hand. His hard, reassuring chest pressed up against me and he floated with me on the dance floor. I couldn't seem to take my eyes from his face. He watched me, his eyes silver in the brightly lit room. His gaze never faltered or strayed from my face and my respect for this gentleman that I was dancing with grew.

In those few moments, I found joy, pure, simple joy and it was a memory I would treasure all the years of my life. But especially in the coming weeks.

Then, the music stopped and the spell was broken. The other dancers flooded the floor once more and Holmes and I moved off to rejoin Lavender and her mother. I wished that I could dance with Holmes forever and never have to deal with the Society women again, but not all wishes can come true. I plastered my Society Smile back on and began dragging Holmes again.



Lavender was the biggest teenaged gossip I knew, so the scheme I had devised earlier with Holmes required her. I maneuvered her so that when I wanted her, she would walk right into the room where Holmes and I had staged the total ruin of my reputation.

The Plan went off without a hitch. Lavender, apparently hearing a noise she wished to investigate, opened the door to one of her mother's backroom (a library to be exact). She gasped in shock at what she saw and fled immediately to tell everyone she could.

What she saw was Holmes and I locked in a passionate embrace, kissing madly. Holmes' hand lost somewhere in my dress. In actuality, Holmes and I were held our faces closed together and he moved his slightly; my arms were around his neck and his hand resting on my stomach. All that was visible from the door was Holmes' back.

Upon hearing her retreating footsteps we broke off the kiss and he chuckled softly. "That went well, did it not?"

"Exactly as planned." I murmured, staring up into his smiling face. Lost once more in his now stormy grey eyes, I went up on my toes and leaned against him. I felt his body stiffen, in confusion no doubt, and the smile dropped off his face to be replaced by an unreadable expression. I slid my hand into his hair and pushed his head down toward me. Our lips met softly. I could feel my body melt and at the same time I was electrified. But that was Holmes, so full of contradictions.

In forever and no time at all, he pulled away and looked at me questioningly. It was then that I realized what I had down. I jerked away from him and turned to the fireplace. I could feel the scarlet blushed creeping up my face. I was powerless to fight it. I kissed Sherlock Holmes. Why had I done it? Because it had felt like I should. It felt good.

I will once again exercise the power to use clichés and say, "It felt so right." But it had. I felt like I belonged in his arms, like some part of me I hadn't known existed had been missing and here it was standing in front of me. All I had to do to be whole was to take it.

Several silent minutes snailed past before I was composed enough to turn and say quietly, "I think we should get back to the Ball."

He nodded and held out his arm. I took it. We went back in to face the ruin of my reputation together.


End file.
